


That Lewis Guy is JaceJaceJace's

by how_about_no



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- YouTube, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Jace Wayland Plays the Piano, M/M, Music, Musician Simon, POV Jace Wayland, POV Simon, Twitter, YouTube, YouTuber Clary, YouTuber Izzy, YouTuber Jace, YouTuber Simon, alec isnt, ill add more, its ridiculous, youtuber magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace and Izzy have a YouTube channel that has just hit 1,000,000 subscribers. It seems they caught the attention of the subject of Jace's affections, famous YouTuber 'That Lewis Guy'.</p><p>They find love, and so do the others.</p><p>or</p><p>Jace Lightwood @JaceJaceJace<br/>Unsurprising announcement: we’ve reached 1,000,000 subscribers!!! Knew you liked my face</p><p>He smiled as notifications started rolling in. People congratulating them, asking for a YouNow to celebrate, asking what new stuff they have planned. One tweet caught Jace’s eye though.</p><p>Simon Lewis @ThatLewisGuy<br/>Unsurprising indeed. It is a handsome face @JaceJaceJace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1,000,000

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing a youtuber au?? Lemme know if it's shit

 

Izzy, Jace and Alec stood above the laptop, watching it with bated breath.

“We’re so close.” Izzy pursed her lips, eyes wide.

“Who knew we’d get this far, huh?” Jace smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Certainly not me.” Alec crossed his arms, acting like he would rather be anywhere other than here. When Jace poked him in the ribs, he smiled, his nonchalant act dropping.

“Shut up.” Jace flicked the taller boy in the ear and Alec squawked in indignation.

They had started up this whole YouTube thing about a year ago. Jace was in his last year of University, and Izzy was in her first. It was originally just videos of them pranking each other and others on the campus, but people started asking for Q&As, wanting to know more about the people behind the channel. Eventually it turned into sketches, vlogs, pranks and challenges like every other YouTube channel out there. Before they knew it, they had enough subscribers and views to actually make a living off of it. Once Jace left University, he decided he could go after a career in photography because of how the YouTube channel was funding his life. Izzy continued university, but could treat herself a lot more because of the money that the channel provided.

It was around six months ago that Alec first appeared on the channel as ‘Alec’ and not just ‘the person being pranked’. He had moved in with Izzy and Jace in their apartment in Brooklyn after getting a job just downtown. It was a good set up they had, having Izzy and Jace put up regular videos, then sometimes have Alec guest starring in challenges or Q&As, be it reluctantly.

It was unexpected for it to come so far, but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise.

“Guys!” Izzy pointed at the laptop grinning, “We did it!”

“One million subscribers!” Jace pulled his younger sister into a bone crushing hug that lifted her off the ground, “Mother fucker shit tit!”

“Mother fucker shit tit?” Alec raised his eyebrows, “Really?

“I’m excited.” Jace closed the laptop and pulled out his phone, seeing Izzy do the same out of the corner of his eye.

****

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_Unsurprising announcement: we’ve reached 1,000,000 subscribers!!! Knew you liked my face_

 

He smiled as notifications started rolling in. People congratulating them, asking for a YouNow to celebrate, asking what new stuff they have planned. One tweet caught Jace’s eye though.

****

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_Unsurprising indeed. It is a handsome face @JaceJaceJace_

 

He nearly dropped his phone. Simon Lewis, ‘That Lewis Guy’, just tweeted Jace. His channel was _huge,_ with over 6,000,000 subscribers. It was mostly covers of songs, along with original stuff, but Simon Lewis somehow managed to squeeze so much personality into his videos. Jace had seen every Q&A, and every vlog, trying his very hardest to gage what the boy was like. Not in a million years did he imagine that he would ever be noticed by him.

“Oh my God,” He said, holding his phone out for the other two to see. They immediately put their own phones down and read the tweet up on the screen, “We got acknowledged by _Simon Lewis.”_

“That’s freaking amazing!” Izzy smiled, but it settled into more of a smirk after a second, “And he called you handsome.”

“Shut up.” Jace snatched his phone away when she went to grab it, “What do I reply?”

“Something cryptic,” Alec tapped his chin in mocking thought, “Something coy. Maybe hint at a little something but leave him thinking.”

“You’re an ass.” Izzy rolled her eyes and punched Alec in the shoulder, “Reply anything. I’m going to go do a live YouNow and you should join me in a bit.”

“Sure.” Jace said distractedly, his thumbs hovering over his screen.

“I’ll go with her.” Alec followed Izzy out of the room, probably because he realised he wasn’t going to get any good conversation out of Jace right now.

****

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_You have good taste @ThatLewisGuy_

 

The reply was almost instant.

****

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_The best. @JaceJaceJace_

Jace wasn’t sure if he was even breathing anymore. He put his phone in his jeans pocket and went to join Izzy.

 

“We are so honoured to have all you guys,” Izzy’s smile was genuine and bright, “Seriously, we would be nowhere without you.”

“Just floating in the ether,” Jace waved his hand, “Literally.”

“Okay,” Izzy narrowed her eyes at the screen, “Elise123 wants to know if we plan on doing something special for our next video because of getting a million subscribers. I don’t know guys; do you think we should?”

“A lot of people are asking for Alec right now, so maybe we should do something with him.” Jace laughed when he heard Alec shout ‘NO’ from the kitchen. It probably wasn’t loud enough for their audience to hear, but they knew Alec well enough by now to expect that response.

“That’s probably unlikely.” Izzy laughed too, “But we can do something, I guess. To celebrate.”

“Tell you what,” Jace rubbed his hands together, “How about you guys tweet using the hashtag ‘LightwoodMania1Mil’ and give us some suggestions. Hang on, I’ll tweet it so you know how to format it.”

“Fussy.” Izzy mocked, clucking her tongue.

 

 **_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_Hey Maniacs! Use the hashtag #LightwoodMania1Mil with suggestions for our next video. @IsabelleRedLip and I want it to be extraaaa special_

“UnderneathJace,” Izzy concealed a giggle behind her hand before continuing, “Wants to know if we can do a day in the life like Dan and Phil.”

“Our lives are boring,” Jace said, “You don’t want to see that unless we’re going somewhere. Which rarely happens.”

“Well we’re going to the natural history museum next week. We could do it then?” Izzy suggested, glancing at Jace.

“That could work.” Jace shrugged, “And it looks like a unanimous yes from you guys, jeez.”

“The messages are going so fast I can’t even read them.” Izzy was watching the screen in awe, and Jace was inclined to agree. It still blew him away how many people watched their videos. While Izzy continued answering questions and giving shout outs, Jace pulled up Twitter so check the tag and see if there were any interesting ideas.

****

**_Lana_ ** _@GoddessIzzy_

_Do a house tour!!! #LightwoodMania1Mil_

**_Jenny Hill_ ** _@WhosThatGirl_

_How about a workout vid;) #LightwoodMania1Mil_

**_Caleb_ ** _@CalebShmaleb_

_how does ‘sister does my makeup’ sound maniacs??? #LightwoodMania1Mil_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace @IsabelleRedLip  How about a collab? #LightwoodMania1Mil_

“Hey, guys,” Jace didn’t look up from his phone, “What would you think about a collab with That Lewis Guy?”

“What?” Izzy’s eyes flicked from the screen the phone in Jace’s hand before she scrambled for her own, “I can’t believe he just-”

“The offer is on the table if you want, guys.” Jace smiled, trying to keep his cool. He was pretty sure there was a blush creeping up the back of his neck anyway.

 

 **_IZZY TWEETED ME_ ** _@JacceAndIzzy_

_Collab???? Of my fave two youtube channels???? I am SO IN #LightwoodMania1Mil_

**_JIMON_ ** _@TallulaLula_

_COLLAB WITH THAT LEWIS GUY YES PLS THANK YOU #LightwoodMania1Mil_

**_Kitty Kat_ ** _@KatherineM_

_@IsabelleRedLip @JaceJaceJace I vote for the collab with @ThatLewisGuy #LightwoodMania1Mil_

“I think this collab is a popular idea.” Jace finally looked up from his phone and saw the comments on the side bar of the computer screen blowing up with all capitals, people screaming about the collaboration that was only an idea that had been in existence for about two minutes.

“Reply to his tweet, then, dumb ass.” Izzy said quietly, then rolled her eyes, “Right, guys, we gotta go. I’m pretty sure Alec will be mad if we don’t eat the dinner he made us. You guys are great; we will think about the collab!”

“More than think about it!” Jace brandished his phone as if that were evidence, “Later, Maniacs! Love you all!”

They both waved madly for a few moments before Izzy clicked out of the show and let out a breath.

“Get your asses in here!” Alec shouted, “Grub’s up!”

“Reply to the tweet.” Izzy smacked him upside the head, jumping off the bed before Jace could retaliate and running out of the room.

 

 **_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy @IsabelleRedLip you’re on._

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace slide into my DMs, monsieur_

Jace was going to slide into Simon Lewis’ DMs _so_ hard.

“Simon,” Clary waved a hand in front of his face, “Fancy coming off your phone for a second so you can pay attention to me?”

“Not really.” Simon muttered, still scrolling through his mentions on twitter.

“What is more interesting than your best friend?” When Simon didn’t reply, Clary slapped him on the shoulder, “Nothing! Nothing is more interesting.”

“Until we’re watching one of my shows, I’m not interested in anything you do.”

“Come on,” Clary rolled her eyes, “Frozen Planet is not that bad.”

“It _is_ that bad, Clary.” Simon finally looked up, simply so he could give her a withering look, “I love David Attenborough’s voice as much as the next guy, but watching penguins and seals getting eaten was not a category on my bucket list, but it is still crossed off the non-existent bucket list of things I _didn’t_ want to see.”

“Did that sentence make sense in your head?” Clary picked up the remote and clicked onto the TV guide, bringing her legs up to cross them. Simon made a mental note to buy a better, non-leather sofa as soon as possible.

“Yes,” Simon narrowed his eyes, “And it made sense out loud too, because I’m pretty sure ‘Simon Lewis’ is your second language.”

“Unfortunately.” Clary sighed, “You talking to Jace?”

“He hasn’t messaged me yet,” Simon sank further into the sofa, “Did I do something wrong?”

“Probably.” Clary shrugged, “Hey!” She yelled in protest when Simon punched her in the shoulder.

“You’re meant to be reassuring!” Simon flailed his arms, “Crappy friend alert.”

“You did nothing wrong, my sweet lemon pie. He is lovely, you are equally lovely, you’re going to have a hundred little blond babies with glasses and a bad attitude. Don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you.” Simon settled again, “It was mocking, but just what I needed.”

“Whatever.” Clary rolled her eyes again, probably for the fifteenth time in the last hour, “I’m going to order takeout, what do you want?”

“Chicken chow mein. Dry, though, the sauce from the place you order it is disgusting.”

“It’s unique.” Clary smiled, getting up from the sofa and tossing the remote at Simon so it nearly hit him in the head. Damn her and her sporting abilities. The amount of times she had thrown things so they barely missed him was ridiculous. He didn’t want to relive with darts experience.

“It’s gross!” Simon called after her even though she probably couldn’t hear him from the kitchen, “Oo la la, project runway.”

“We’re not watching that!” Clary’s voice carried through the apartment.

“I endured dead seals!” Simon shouted, gleeful, “You endure fabulous dresses!”

After an episode of Project Runway, their takeout arrived and Simon’s phone pinged. He didn’t leap for it. No, he casually picked it up from the other sofa and calmly checked his notifications.

Though it was hard to admit, Simon definitely squeaked when he saw who the notification was from.

 

**Jace Lightwood**

@JaceJaceJace

 

The conversation title nearly gave him a heart attack, but the messages made him laugh.

 

_This is me, sliding into your DMs._

_But was it the cha cha slide or the electric slide?_

_You’ll never know_

“Is that your boy?” Clary managed to steal the remote and a mouthful of Simon’s food by the time he sat down again. He didn’t really care.

“Not mine yet,” Simon raised an eyebrow, “Emphasis on the _yet.”_

 

**_I’d like to imagine it was a combination of both_ **

_You imagine right. I’ve been foiled_

_**Knew it. So, about this collab?**_

_Im in, if you’re not regretting your decision  
already_

_Though that hardly ever happens with me._

_I’m charming_

_**And cocky**_

_I prefer arrogant_

_**Either way your confidence is certainly not lacking**_

_What have you got in mind for our collab,  
Lewis?_

_**Are we at nicknames already? This is moving fast**_

_Does it count as a nickname if it’s just  
your surname?_

_**I’m gonna say yes**_

**_Do you sing?_ **

_A little_

_**And isabelle?**_

_Like a dying cat_

_Seriously never ask her to sing for you_

_It’ll be the last decision you ever make_

_**If she doesn’t play any instruments by idea is debunked**_

_Drums and bass_

_I play the triangle_

_**Don’t you play piano?**_

_Been stalking me, Lewis?_

_**Nothing is private on the internet**_

**_Especially when you post a video of yourself playing_ **

_Foiled again_

_Remind me to never try be funny again_

_**Noted**_

**_How would you feel about doing a cover with me?_ **

_I’d be honoured_

_What song were you thinking?_

_**It’s a surprise. Me, you, Isabelle, coffee tomorrow?**_

_Demanding_

_Where?_

_**Java Jones.**_

_Deal. You’re buying, mr 6,000,000_

_**Chivalry is dead**_

**_Clary is demanding she comes along, that cool?_ **

_Cool as ice_

_Or me_

_Whichever_

_**See you there, mr 1,000,000**_

_Not if I see you first_

“Not if I see you first?” Jace smacked himself in the forehead, “What was that?”

“Shameful.” Izzy shook her head, “But he seemed to like it, if the winky face in reply was any indication.”

“I’ll never understand you people.” Alec shook his head.

“What people?”

“Everyone gets so worked up about romance and if they’re doing the right thing,” Alec scoffed, “Why bother?”

“Someone’s a cynical cyclops.” Izzy said in a mocking, baby voice.

“Cyclops?” Both Jace and Alec asked at the same time.

“I wanted there to be alliteration,” Izzy shrugged, unashamed, “Sue me.”

“You know what, Alec, you’re coming too.” Jace crossed his arms, using his ‘no funny business’ voice that is only employed when Jace was being his natural leader self.

“Why?” Alec looked around the room as if the answer would be given to him, trying to look authoritative while slumped in an arm chair.

“How many times have you been out of this apartment, other than to go to work?”

“Well, there was- um-” Alec blinked, “Maybe I- uh- I don’t remember.”

“That means second to none.” Izzy smirked, “You can socialise with us.”

“I socialise with you guys all the time!”

“We’re your siblings, Alec,” Jace rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the second episode of project runway that they were watching, “It doesn’t count. Hell, who knows? You might make a, dare I say it, _friend._ ”

“Shut up.” Alec grumbled, “I’m only coming if I don’t have to pay.”

“Already sorted.” Jace smiled, his stomach fluttering at the thought of meeting Simon. He felt himself smile wider. Tomorrow, Jace was meeting Simon Lewis. What was he going to _wear?_

 

 


	2. Java Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Simon have a coffee date (kind of), but will the world let them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND NOT REALLY BETTER THAN EVER.
> 
> So I actually am still alive, writing this fic. I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update. Like.... there is not excuse for it taking over 8 months. It's just so hard to get motivated, ya know?
> 
> Well, here it is. So. There. Enjoy.

“You’re joking, right?” Jace scrubbed a hand down his face with a groan, “I can’t believe this.”

“ _I know, man.”_ Raj sighed down the line, “ _He said it was urgent, like really urgent. You need to get down here.”_

“Shit.” Jace groaned again, trying not to punch something. Of course this would happen to him. Of course, on the day he was meant to meet the guy he had been crushing on for nearly five years, his boss would need him ‘urgently’. He loved his job, don’t get him wrong. Doing photoshoots for families was refreshing and fun. Right now though, he wanted to punch her in the face.

“What’s up?” Izzy wandered into the kitchen in the T Shirt she had stolen from one of her past boyfriends. It became more of a dress on her, and she always wore it as pyjamas. Jace suspected that sooner or later one of his T Shirts would go missing when that one became too worn.

“Claire needs me at the studio.” Jace hung up the phone with a muttered goodbye to Raj, “Apparently it’s urgent.”

“What the hell for?”

“I don’t know.” Jace ran his fingers through his hair, “So, I can’t come to meet Simon.”

“We’ll reorganise.” Izzy was already pulling out her phone, but Jace shook his head.

“Don’t bother,” He said, “You don’t really need me there, just tell me about it when you get back. I’ll message him.”

“Jace,” Izzy’s eyes softened, “You’ve been wanting to meet him for years. It wouldn’t be fair for me and Alec to-”

“Iz, it’s fine,” He continued when Izzy looked like she was going to continue refusing, “Really! I’ll just meet him some other time. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure?” Izzy bit her lip, “I mean, another few days of waiting wouldn’t hurt-”

“I swear to God I will push you off that stool if you don’t stop trying to convince me.”

“Fine.” Izzy rolled her eyes, “But if we’re still with him when you’re done at the studio you’re coming.”

“Obviously.” Jace smiled, then grabbed his keys from the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

“Later.”

 

 

**Jace Lightwood**

@JaceJaceJace

_Hey man_

_I’m really sorry but it looks like I won’t be  
able to come today_

 

Simon read the messages with a frown, then looked back in the mirror.

“But I spent so long on my hair!”

_Nooooo!!_

_You’re kidding_

_How come?_

_I work at this studio and my boss needs  
me down there ‘urgently’_

_Fuck her_

_Coommeee_

_I’d rather not fuck her_

_You know what I meant jack ass_

_She’s like 40_

_MILF?_

_What does that mean???_

_My Infidelity Likes Frogs???_

_…._

_Are you being serious…._

_Mirror Infants Live Frivolously??_

_No I think it’s Milk In Llama Fur_

_That’s ridiculous lewis_

_It’s totally Moon Ink Loses Fire_

_Damn…._

_I think you’re right….._

_I do tend to be_

_I’m really sorry about today_

_So do you want to do it another time?_

_Nah_

_Izzy and alec will still meet you_

_You guys can just discuss it and I’ll meet  
you if I finish before you’re done_

_Are you sure?_

_I’m never sure of anything._

_Stupid question_

_Oh, mr arrogant is losing his spark_

_Mr Arrogant has to go to work now_

_Boo, you whore_

_So fetch_

 

Sighing, Simon put his phone down on his bedside table and assessed his reflection again. What was he meant to do now? Re do his hair so it doesn’t look like he made an effort? He frowned, tugging on his T Shirt. Maybe it was casual enough that he was just wearing a star wars shirt instead of something else. Adjusting his glasses, Simon decided it was good enough.

“Why are you pouting?” Clary was leant against his doorframe, her mouth full of food.

“Are you eating my left overs?”

“No,” Clary said, clearly eating his left overs, “Did you just think about how Finn and Poe still aren’t canonically together?”

“Actually, for once, I didn’t,” Simon rolled his eyes, “But now I am, so thanks for that. Jace isn’t coming.”

“What?” Some food spat out of Clary’s mouth and landed on Simon’s bed. He raised his eyebrow at her through the mirror, and she looked at him with wide eyes, “Sorry.”

“Its fine,” Simon tilted his head, “There’s probably more food in there than there is sheets.”

“Why isn’t he coming?” Clary brushed the food off Simon’s duvet and sat down in its place, “Is he sick? Dying? He better be dying if he’s bailing.”

“He’s not dying,” Simon flopped backwards so his head landed near Clary’s knee on the bed, “He was called into work.”

“What a lame excuse.”

Simon quickly sat up, staring at Clary, suddenly worried, “Do you think it was just an excuse? That he just doesn’t want to see me? Was I too obvious?”

“Simon,” Clary patted his shoulder condescendingly, “He was just as outrageously terrible at flirting as you were, and you were both as equally into it. I’m sure he actually does have to go to work.”

“Life sucks,” Simon laid down again, “Why am I always forsaken so?”

“I’m really looking forward to it,” Clary ran her fingers through her hair, staring at the wall in front of her wistfully, “Isabelle is going to be there, and she is, what you say, fucking hot.”

“Gross.”

“I’ve listened to you lament about Jace for an entire twenty four hours, but I can’t talk about how Izzy’s ass in leggings is a gift?” Clary scoffed, “I’m starting to feel like this friendship is one sided.”

“It is,” Simon shrugged kind of awkwardly considering he was lying down, “I get to talk about my love life, but when you talk about yours?” He shivered overdramatically, “It’s just weird.”

“Fuck off,” Clary shoved his shoulder, and the fell into silence. She checked her watch and swore, “We need to get going. Why did you spend so long on your hair?”

“Because I wanted to look perfect.”

“You’re pouting again.”

“Go away!”

*

Claire was sat at her desk when Jace got there. Her glasses were resting on her nose, and the desk was covered in papers in disorganised piles. This was probably the most mess Jace had ever seen near the woman. She was nothing if not meticulous.

“Hey,” He announced his presence, and Claire jumped, her bun bouncing, which made Jace want to laugh, “You said you needed to see me?”

“Raj called you?”

“Yeah,” Jace crossed his arms, “Said it was urgent.”

“Yes,” Claire stood up and shuffled out of the room, clearly expecting Jace to follow, “Some idiot kids tried to break in last night. God knows why, we aren’t stupid enough to leave our expensive equipment lying about,” She huffed, walking briskly down the corridor, “So when they didn’t find anything, they trashed the place. Only the back room though, they didn’t bother with any of the others.”

“Crap. No one was here, right? No one got hurt?” Jace followed her when she went into the back storage room, and he gaped at the mess there, “Jesus.”

“No one was here,” Claire said, sighing, “But I think they would have just run off if someone was.”

“Probably,” Jace kicked at some broken shelves, “I told you we need to get CCTV. Are you going to actually listen to me now?”

“Maybe,” Claire shrugged, “But it’s also expensive.”

“And this damage isn’t?” Jace smirked at Claire’s glare, “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it all up and see what’s salvageable. Is that makeup?” He pointed at the corner.

“Yes,” Claire looked at where he was pointing and sighed again. She liked sighing, “We don’t lock that away, so good luck cleaning it up,” She turned back to him and raised her eyebrows, “Am I alright to leave you here? I have a lot of paperwork to fill out for insurance on this shit show.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Jace waved a hand, “I’ll be done in an hour or so,” He looked around the room again, “Or more.”

“Okay, thanks a lot for doing this, Jace. You’re a life saver.”

With that, she closed the door with a click and went back to her office, leaving Jace with a mess of a storage room to clean up, with only a dustpan and brush in the corner. Jace checked his phone. 11:46.

He would’ve been meeting Simon in 14 minutes. Maybe if he got this done quickly enough, he could be there by one. It wouldn’t be that short a discussion, would it? He shot Izzy a text telling her to stall as much as possible until he could get there, then set to work.

*

“Stop shaking your leg,” Clary kicked Simon’s shin, her eyebrows raised, “Why are you so nervous? Jace isn’t even coming.”

“I don’t know!” Simon shouted, then lowered his voice when the guy at the counter gave him a funny look, “It could be the three coffees I’ve had already. Why did we decide it was a good idea to come early? Why are you always so determined to be early?”

“So I can scope my surroundings,” Clary wiggled in her seat, “Get comfy before meeting strangers.”

“You just want to look calm and collected for when Izzy gets here.”

“Maybe,” Clary raised her chin defiantly, “Don’t judge.”

“I’d be doing the same if J-” Simon quickly swallowed his words when Izzy appeared in his view, followed by Alec, the two YouTubers’ brother that frequently featured in their videos- “Hey!”

“Hi,” Izzy smiled, sitting down gracefully next to Simon, between him and Clary. There were stars in the latter’s eyes as she looked at Isabelle. Simon couldn’t really blame her. In her red, plunged top, and skinny black jeans, Izzy looked so beautiful she could put anyone to shame, “I’m Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy,” She shook Simon’s hand, and he wanted to laugh at the formality, “You must be Clary,” She turned to Clary and her smile curled up even more, “I love your appearances on Simon’s channel, you have a lovely voice.”

“Really?” Clary almost squeaked, and Simon snorted.

“Here,” Alec put a cup in front of Izzy, then sat down in the remaining chair, placing his own mug down on the table, “I’m Alec,” He didn’t offer a hand, and Simon was grateful. By the looks of them, they would probably crush Simon’s womanly hand if they even touched.

“I’m Simon,” It felt silly introducing himself when they already knew who he was, “And this is my best friend, Clary.”

“Your only friend,” Clary corrected, smirking.

“Shut up,” Simon took a sip of his coffee to hide his embarrassment. Izzy and Alec didn’t seem to mind though, the former looking the same as before, and the latter just looking bored.

“So, this collab,” Izzy got straight to the point, pouring sachet after sachet of sugar into her coffee, “What were you thinking? Jace said you already had an idea.”

Simon hoped his eyes didn’t light up to much at the mention of Jace’s name.

“Uh, yeah!” He clapped his hands together, “Well, as you know, I usually do covers on my channel. I was thinking we could do a cover together. Jace said you play drums and bass?”

“I can sing too,” Izzy said, and Alec hid a scoff behind his hand, “I _can,”_ She insisted.

“Iz,” Alec’s smile was small, but it changed his whole face, “I love you, but when you sing, people mistake it for cats having a fight outside.”

“Harsh,” Clary commented, “I’m sure it isn’t _that_ bad.”

“It is,” Alec said confidently, then addressed Simon, “Have her play drums or bass, but dear God, do not let her sing.”

“Duly noted,” Simon nodded, “Drums would probably be better with the song I’m thinking.”

Izzy finally took a sip of her coffee, after having added around six sachets of sugar and stirring it for way longer than normal people do.

“What song are you thinking?” She asked, her lips still touching the cup. Clary looked entranced.

“You ever watched the Rocky Horror Picture show?” Simon grinned, “Because Meatloaf added something truly beautiful to it.”

*

When he was done, Jace didn’t bother texting Izzy and just headed straight to Java Jones. It was only two, so maybe they were still discussing. He crossed his fingers as he jumped into a cab and asked them to take him to the park.

His heart dropped when he saw that it was just Izzy and Alec sat at the table in front of the truck.

“They left?” He said instead of greeting them, frowning at the empty chairs.

“Yeah,” Izzy said, unfazed by his abrupt question, “Clary had to go to a seminar, and Simon went with her.”

“Crap,” Jace shoved his hands into his pockets, “That’s just my damn luck.”

“He seems nice,” Alec shrugged, and that was high praise coming from him, “I’m not sure about the ginger.”

“Hey,” Izzy smacked his arm, “Clary is amazing. Just because you’re gay doesn’t mean you have to hate every attractive woman you meet.”

“I don’t hate her because I’m gay,” Alec rolled his eyes, “I just don’t like her because she seems cocky.”

“If you don’t like cocky people then you’re in the wrong family.”

“Come on,” Jace sighed, “Let’s go home. I want pizza.”

“Pizza!” Izzy yelled in agreement, and Alec smiled at them both.

Maybe today wasn’t the day they were meant to meet, but it was going to happen. Jace was going to meet Simon Lewis if it killed him.

****

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_Just cleaned out an entire storage room instead of hanging out with @ThatLewisGuy_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace Don’t worry, I drank enough coffee for the both of us. Until next time, amigo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's to another 8 months!
> 
> Kidding.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> I'll try update more often.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Just Our Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo i'm back y'all!!!
> 
> hope the suspense has built for the next installment of our youtuber AU

“So, this is a little vlog to update you on our lives,” Jace smiled at the camera, and didn’t even flinch when Izzy jumped on his back, laughing.

“We’re going to the zoo!” She yelled, grinning.

“And I’m being strangled!”

“God, you guys are embarrassing,” Alec grumbled, so Jace pointed the camera at him in retaliation. He was unperturbed though, and just went cross-eyed, leaning into the lens before raising his eyebrows at Jace, “I’m not scared of your little camera anymore.”

“No,” Jace said, considering, “But you should be scared of what I’ll catch you doing on it,” He turned the camera around to himself again, adjusting his grip on Izzy’s leg so she didn’t fall off, “Now today has a mission other than seeing awesome animals. We’re going to catch Alec doing something embarrassing, and post it on the internet.”

“Good luck with that,” Alec brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder, “I never do anything embarrassing.”

“We’ll see about that,” Jace winked at the camera before switching it off and passing it back to Izzy, “You know I’m serious, right Alec?”

“So am I,” Alec glared at him, “I’ll die before I do anything embarrassing in front of you.”

“What?” Jace hiked Izzy further up, feeling his arms starting to strain, “Like you picking your nose, then inspecting it?”

“That was one time, Jace!” Alec yelled, just as Jace’s phone went off with a twitter notification. He dropped Izzy with no remorse, despite her yells, and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. Unsurprisingly, he’s been mentioned in a tweet by Simon.

 

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_I’m watching Harry potter and draco reminds me of @JaceJaceJace … Thoughts?_

“Now that’s just rude,” Jace said out loud, and Izzy probably asked him what, but he was too busy typing out a reply to listen.

 

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_I think of myself more leaning towards Sirius. He’s cool and has amazing hair. @ThatLewisGuy , thoughts?_

“You have your Simon smile,” Izzy commented, and the only reason Jace paid attention to it was because she poked his cheek, “Is he talking to you again? Are you rearranging your meet up?”

“Nah,” Jace shrugged, “He just compared me to a blond-haired brat with asshole parents.”

“Sounds accurate to me,” Alec tilted his head, then handed some money over to the woman on the counter, “All access, please.”

“And we want to feed the monkeys,” Izzy added excitedly, then composed herself, “Please.”

It was a good enough day. Jace switched between appreciating the animals for himself, filming them for the video, and checking his phone every few minutes to see if Simon had tweeted him again. He was running down his mobile data, but it was worth it.

He was leant against the railing of the wolf exhibit, looking down on the animals from behind glass when his phone went off.

“Can’t you appreciate nature for one second?” Izzy flicked him in the ear when he immediately checked the notification.

“I can appreciate nature when I’m dead,” Jace smiled faux sweetly at her.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Izzy shook her head, then beckoned Alec over, “Do you see this? He’s on his phone. _Again.”_

“He’s hoping Simon talks to him,” Alec replied with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest, “It’s sad, really.”

“At least I have someone who talks to be other than my siblings,” Jace stuck his tongue out at his brother, and finally looked at what the notification was.

**Simon Lewis  
** @ThatLewisGuy

 

_Is it just me or is tom felton way more  
attractive with bleached blond hair???_

_Why, mr lewis_

_You almost make a guy think you’re hinting  
that he’s attractive_

_I see you haven’t lost your arrogance_

_But I’m right_

_Girls must love you_

_Everyone loves me_

_I’m precious_

_A precious pain in my ass ;)_

_Now there’s a delicious double entendre_

_I have no idea what you mean…_

_Innocence shall be thy enemy_

_Innocence is my branding_

 

“Is it lame to talk about branding?” Simon stared at his thumbs, “Am I lame?”

“Yes,” Clary adjusted her head on Simon’s thigh, “You are lame. You’re more lame than anyone I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Simon dropped his phone on his chest and sighed, “He’s so beautiful.”

“He is.”

“And I really want to kiss him.”

“Me too.”

“What?” Simon sat up, “You want to kiss Jace?”

“No!” Clary sat up too, looking disgusted, “I thought you were talking about the puppy.”

Simon looked over the field and spotted a labrador puppy playing with a rope by the lake. He sighed again.

“You sound like a maiden,” Clary laid back down across Simon’s legs, and stared at him, “Also, I can see right up your nose and it is _not_ a pleasant sight.”

“Think you can have a dig up there?” Simon flared his nostrils, “I’m feeling crusty.”

“Oh _God,_ Simon!” Clary swatted his stomach, laughing, “That’s gross. You’re gross!”

“You started it!” Simon’s phone pinged, and he looked around, confused, “Where is that?”

“Under my head,” Clary said simply, “You’ll have to move me.”

Simon rolled his eyes, but picked up Clary’s head and grabbed his phone from the grass below it anyway. It was another message from Jace.

 

_Your branding is outdated. It needs to be sexy  
not cute_

_Soooo what I’m getting here is you think I’m  
cute_

_What youre getting here is that your branding  
is crap_

_My branding is crap? At least I’m consistent  
mr ‘i-make-every-kind-of-video-ever’_

_I thought I was mr 1,000,000? What happened  
to us_

_You bailed on our meeting is what happened_

_I would offer to see you tonight but I’m going  
to an open mic night_

_Gotta get that vlog material_

_For your side channel?_

_Maybe_

_Well, monsieur, give me an address and I’ll be  
there_

 

“Stop it with your face!” Isabelle slapped Jace’s arm and he gaped at her, “Don’t you look surprised. You’re doing the smitten face and it’s making me want to puke.”

“That’s just rude.”

“Aren’t you guys going to vlog us leaving the zoo?”

“Oh, so now Alec knows how to YouTube,” Jace raised his eyebrows, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

“YouTube isn’t a verb.”

“Hello everyone!” Isabelle had whipped out the camera and turned it on in record time, “We are about to leave the zoo but we want to take you along a bit further. Tonight we’re going to, drum roll please-”

Jace and Alec slapped their thighs in a steady rhythm.

“-an open mic night!”

“Amazing!” Jace shouted.

“Fantastic delivery,” Alec nodded seriously, but there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you,” Isabelle grinned, “I am a performer.”

Jace shook his head with a laugh.

“Also,” He said, “Simon Lewis might be joining us, so stay tuned for that,” Jace narrowed his eyes, “Unless he doesn’t, in which case I guess we’ll just edit this bit out.”

“News to me,” Isabelle raised her eyebrows, “But yeah, we’ll see.”

“Byeeee!” Jace leaned into the camera in his best impression of Connor Franta, and Isabelle turned it off.

“You need to be stopped.”

“You can’t stop me,” Jace smirked, “I’m perfect.”

“Sure.”

*

“So, if you want to, click subscribe down below-”

“And follow me on twitter, because I’m amazing!” Clary interrupted Simon with a smile, elbowing him in the side.

“-Yes, follow her on Twitter, if you want to see bitter rants about women in films and TV shows.”

“Thanks for the endorsement.”

“Anyway,” Simon adjusted his glasses with a smile, “I hope you enjoyed the video, and there will be more to come. See you later, alligators!”

Simon let out a breath when the camera was off. That was one of the hardest songs he had ever sung, and he wasn’t even sure if he got it right.

“You did great, Simon,” Clary rubbed his shoulder, “I know that song means a lot to you.”

Waves by Dean Lewis. The surname wasn’t the only thing that made the song special to Simon. When he was younger, he went through a lot, and had a period of depression. This song meant so much to him because of how it explained it so perfectly. Coming and going in waves.

“Thanks,” Simon pursed his lips, and put his guitar down beside his bed, “Are you pretty much ready?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Clary messed with her hair a bit, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, “Do I look okay? Be honest.”

“Isabelle will love you.”

“Does the top show enough chest?” Clary pushed her boobs up, then frowned, “Or is it too much?”

“Just enough chest, trust me,” Simon placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder, “If I didn’t know you, I would wanna just put my face right in there.”

“Aw, thanks,” Clary smiled, “That’s so sweet.”

“You’re welcome. Now I’m gonna go brush my teeth before we go.”

“For the fourth time today,” Clary mocked, and rolled her eyes when Simon pouted, “Go, sweets, be minty fresh for your boo.”

“Never say ‘boo’ again.”

“Not even on Halloween?”

“Especially not on Halloween.”

*

“Do I look okay?” Jace asked, adjusting his t shirt.

“Yes,” Alec tapped on his phone.

“Is my hair good? Sexy?”

“Mhm.”

“What about my ass? Is it poppin’?”

“Yup.”

Jace stared at the other boy in the mirror, and raised an eyebrow.

“My dick looks super good in these pants, do you wanna touch it?”

“Sure.”

Jace smirked.

“That’s gross, dude.”

“What?” Alec looked up from his phone, frowning.

“You just said you want to touch my dick.”

“No I didn’t!”

Jace laughed at Alec’s disgusted face, and continued to adjust his t shirt. He had changed twelve times already and it was getting close to the open mic. The address had already been sent, and Simon had said he was going to be there. They were so close to meeting.

“Nothing can make this go wrong for me.”

*

“FIRE!”

Of course, ten minutes into the evening, when the first person walked up to the microphone, and Simon was about to walk in the door, someone ran from the back screaming about a fire.

“Everyone out!” Waiters began ushering people out of the building, and Simon went on his tiptoes to try and spot Jace.

“What’s going on?” Clary could see even less than Simon, but it was obvious that everyone was being evacuated.

“Simon?!” Jace’s voice came from inside the building, and Simon caught his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, and time seemed to stand still. That is, until someone pushed Simon back out of the front door and onto the street. The last he saw of Jace was him being taken through a different door, probably the other fire exit.

He had no idea where it led, and knew that they wouldn’t be able to see each other tonight.

“A fire?” Simon shouted, “Really?!”

*

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_What will it take to finally get what I want? Is fate screwing with me?_

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy may the odds be ever in your favour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL THEY EVER MEET?
> 
> im frustrating MYSELF with this tbh they need to get their shit together
> 
> i promise magnus will come into it, and he and alec will probably get their shit together before jace and simon do. it's a given really. 
> 
> Until next time, my loves! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Try Backing Out of This One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS i am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update
> 
> im legit so depressed, learning to drive, trying to keep up with uni, work a lot, AND write these fics that need updating lmao
> 
> but im GETTING THERE
> 
> have more jimon being idiots in love (emphasis on the idiots)

“Get up!” A cushion hit Simon’s head. He opened his eyes and sighed dramatically.

“I can’t. I’m depressed.”

“No, you’re not. I know what you get like when you’re depressed,” Clary climbed onto the bed and laid over his legs, “You snap, then go quiet, then leave and come back like a thousand times before locking yourself away until its over. And I know _exactly_ what to do when that happens.”

Simon looked down at her, making his eyes strain.

“What’s that?”

“Get food, old movies, and sit with you while constantly reminding you I love you very much.”

Simon laughed, remembering all the times Clary had done just that. And it worked.

“Yeah, okay. I’m not depressed.”

“Sad?”

“ _So_ sad.”

“Jace?”

“Freaking _Jace.”_

“I feel the same. I haven’t met up with Izzy since that first time at Java Jones. Jesus, that woman,” Clary stared at the ceiling in awe, “The things I would do just to put my face in that cleavage and-”

Before Simon could protest, Clary was putting two hands to her face and shaking her head, a perfect mimic of Snape from a Very Potter Sequel.

“You’re disgusting.”

Clary moved her hands away again and grinned, “You love it.”

Simon couldn’t deny that. Clary had been with him through everything, holding his hand, smiling like it’s all she knew how to do. Honestly, Simon wouldn’t even be here without her. In another world, they were totally married. They were soulmates.

If you could have more than one soulmate, Jace was definitely the other. He was everything. Damn, Simon had had a crush on him for like a year and they hadn’t even met in person. It had to be soulmates, right?

“I need to fix this.”

“Hm?” Clary had grabbed one of his comics, clearly just looking at the pictures. She never really enjoyed them like Simon did.

“I’m going to message him, and we are going to meet,” Simon pursed his lips, “He can’t not come if it’s for the actual video, right?”

“A rehearsal is an awesome idea,” She sat up when Simon went to get his phone, and started to clap rhythmically, “Go, Simon, go! Go, Simon go!”

Simon couldn’t help but laugh, and bit his lip as he typed out a message.

_So_

_Jace_

_Bro_

_Buddy_

_My man_

_We need to rehearse and you are NOT getting out of  
this one_

_I’m not TRYING to get out of meeting you_

_Leave me and my bruised ego alone_

_When can you rehearse?_

_When the stars are aligned, apparently_

_Friday? I get off from work at one_

_Then I’m yours_

_It’s a date_

_Tell izzy (and alec if he wants to be involved)_

_You know, I still don’t know what song you’re planning_

_Izzy won’t tell me anything_

_Guess it’ll just have to be a surprise, Malfoy_

_I guess so, potter_

 

“I’m going to die,” Jace threw his phone down on the sofa and rested his head back, “I’m going to die from Simon and his stupid nerd flirting and cute face.”

“You haven’t even seen his face in person,” Izzy flicked through the channels, looking increasingly bored as she went on, “It’s cuter.”

“I got a glimpse,” Jace sighed, “The greatest glimpse of my life.”

“God, you’re sickening,” Izzy wrinkled her nose, throwing a piece of popcorn at him, “You don’t hear me talking about Clary like that, and she’s literally an angel.”

Jace raised an eyebrow at her as if to say, ‘you were saying’, and Izzy blushed. God, they were both losers.

Alec walked in watching something on his phone. He flopped onto the sofa next to Jace, still watching the video.

“Dude, turn that off,” Jace slapped the phone out of Alec’s hand, and they both watched it hit the floor, “We’re watching TV.”

“It’s important!” Alec scrambled to pick it up, checking it for any cracks or scrapes. He glared at Jace with the venom of a thousand poisonous snakes, “Magnus uploaded for the first time in months. I _have_ to watch it.”

Jace rolled his eyes. Alec had some weird obsession over that guy. Every haul video, every travel vlog, Alec was watching with his mouth agape and eyes wide. It was like Magnus cast a spell on him whenever he uploaded. To be honest, it was kind of creepy. All it took was one glittery wink and Alec was on the floor.

“I don’t know how that guy has so many subscribers,” Jace shrugged, “He just does your stereotypical girly videos.”

“Take that back before I slap you,” Alec said, deadpan, “He’s an artist.”

“Oh, my god,” Izzy looked like she was about to die of laughter, “Alec, your face! Calm down, Jace is just jealous. He _wishes_ we had 10,000,000 subscribers.”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Jace waved a hand, “I just think he’s overrated.”

“Your face is overrated,” Alec grumbled, slouching back in his seat, phone in hand and earphones seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He played the video again, and stuck his tongue out at Jace when he caught him staring.

“If I’m ever like that,” Jace said, “Kill me.”

“Honey, if I killed you when you’re like that, you’d already be dead ten times over.” Izzy smiled sweetly, then squealed when she found some sort of animal documentary. She clicked on it without consulting Jace, and they settled back to watch animals get eaten. Fun.

 

 **_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_Why are animals being eaten alive allowed on tv?? What is this?? @IsabelleRedLip ur a monster for enjoying this_

**_Izzy Lightwood_ ** _@IsabelleRedLip_

_@JaceJaceJace You are weak and natural selection is coming for you_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace @IsabelleRedLip I’m taking jace’s side on this, izzy. Savagery_

**_Clary_ ** _@Clarissartist_

_@JaceJaceJace @IsabelleRedLip @ThatLewisGuy hold on lemme get the bacon from the fridge simon that was killed 4 u to eat_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@Clarissart fair point the greatest monsters here are human beings amen hallelujah_

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy I thought we had something special_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace Actually show up Friday and I guess you’ll find out ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what y'all thought and what you think is going to happen next...


	5. Bless My Soul, I Really Love That Rock'n'Roll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters within 24 hours?? WHO AM I
> 
> you're welcome i guess
> 
> think you'll be happy with this one ;)))))

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace Actually show up Friday and I guess you’ll find out ;)_

 

Oh my god. Simon just flirted with Jace publically. On twitter. In front of his fans. In front of his friends.

“Simon,” Clary shoved his shoulder, “Why do you look like you’re having war flashbacks?”

“I just flirted with Jace on twitter.”

“Oh,” Clary said, then suddenly, her face dropped, “Oh god.”

 

**_Halle_ ** _@HalleUpYours_

_Did….. did @ThatLewisGuy just wink at @JaceJaceJace ?? someone pinch me my boys are getting together_

**_IZZY TWEETED ME_ ** _@joseposey_

_I’m fucking DYING JACE AND SIMON ARE MARRIED ITS OFFOCIAL_

**_GALIANT FOES_ ** _@foereal_

_I’MGONNA DIE THEY HAVEN’T EVEN COLLABED YET AND THEY’RE MY OTP UGBSNOIDCOS_

**_SIMON IS A GOD_ ** _@HeyitsMe_

_@JaceJaceJace @ThatLewisGuy #Jimon thoughts?_

“It’s trending,” Jace kept refreshing his phone,  “Why is it trending?”

“The internet loves the gays.”

“Izzy, that’s not-” Alec bit his lip, considering- “Okay, yeah.”

Jace kept scrolling through the tweets in their ship’s hashtag. Everyone seemed to think they were either together, or were about to be. Jace hoped for the latter. But he didn’t think the internet would tell Simon before he did. God, this was embarrassing.

Maybe he just wouldn’t mention it.

Then it would be fine.

Yeah, not mentioning it. That was going to be a thing.

*

“It’s happening,” Simon paced across the floor of their studio, an empty warehouse with some recording equipment and aesthetic lighting. It was like a second home, but right now it felt like the walls were closing in, “He’s actually on his way. Oh, my God.”

“I should have worn a more booby top,” Clary smacked her forehead, “What was I thinking?”

They were both so busy panicking about their respective potential partners, that they didn’t notice someone had arrived until there was a knock on the warehouse door.

Simon could not deny that the scream he let out was less than manly.

“I’ll open that then.” Clary gave him a funny look before going to let everyone in. Izzy came in first, giving Clary a kiss on the cheek that left her a blushing mess, and giving Simon a hug before going to look at all the recording equipment.

Alec was next, nodding at Clary like they had some sort of professional agreement going on. Like it was the signal for an assassination. God, Simon’s mind was getting out of control.

He came over to Simon, saying a quick ‘Hey’, then moved to join his sister.

Lastly, finally, Simon had been waiting for this moment for so long, was Jace. He gave Clary a hug, and complimented her top. Simon just stood there, hands in his pockets, fucking terrified. What if his voice sounded different than Jace thought it would? What if he smells? Oh god, did Simon smell?

“Hey,” Jace was in front of him. Jace, _The Jace,_ was greeting Simon. His eyes were alight with excitement and fondness, and Simon was sure he was going to melt. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Right here, in his warehouse, because Jace Lightwood said hey to him.

“Hi,” Simon rocked on his heels, “I like your- uh- shirt?”

“Are you asking me?” Jace said, teasing, his eyes glinting even more. Clearly this was his comfort zone, teasing someone. Simon mentally pocketed that information for when he might need it.

“Are we getting started or what?” Clary shouted, and Simon realised that he and Jace had just been staring at each other for a good thirty seconds. They both cleared their throats and moved to join the others. Was Simon blushing? He was definitely blushing.

“So, I don’t know about you guys, but the rocky horror picture was a huge part of my childhood and I just _really_ wanted to be as cool as meatloaf for, like, my entire life,” Simon started, releasing all his pent-up energy through his hands and rant, “So I wanted to, like, do the whole hot patootie sequence as the cool guy. And we can be a group of cool guys. And gals.”

Jace was smiling at him, his arms crossed, and Simon was melting again. And totally red.

“I like that,” Jace nodded, “So, we’re going really dramatic here? Like, leather jackets and all.”

“I’ll do you one better,” Simon spread his arms wide, “Entire music video.”

“YES!” Izzy and Alec yelled at the same time, and Jace was grinning. This was going to be _awesome._

*

“Hey,” Jace felt someone tug on his elbow, and turned around to find Simon, beautiful, talented Simon, smiling at him, “I had this song I’ve been working on and I don’t want to show Clary until it’s finished and-”

“I’d love to hear it,” Jace read between the lines. He walked up to Izzy and told her he’d meet her and Alec at home, and she gave him a knowing smile. Whatever, the teasing would be totally worth it. Jace was about to hear a song before even Simon’s _best friend_ did.

He followed Simon to some crates stacked up in the middle of the room, and sat down next to him. Simon cleared his throat and rested his guitar on his lap. Jace tried not to ruin the moment with a squeal.

“This song has been in my head for like a year,” Simon smiled, shrugging, “But I never got it down until like last night.”

“That fresh, huh?” Jace leant forward, “I feel special.”

“You are,” Simon was looking at him with such sincerity, that Jace had to look away. He stared at the floor until the gentle strum of a guitar filled the air between them.

_Sleeping, dreaming, holding on to that one thought_

_Hoping, praying, that one day you will take my heart_

_From the cave that it is in_

_From the hole in which I live_

_Hearts don’t glow_

_And eyes don’t shine_

_Like stars_

_But yours, my love_

_Yours go great with mine_

_Take one step_

_Closer to me_

_Hold my hand_

_And tell me you see_

_What I am now_

_With you by my side_

_I am so damn in love_

_Stupidly in love_

_With your_

_Dumb hair_

_And your_

_Dumb smile_

_The way you_

_Hold on to the_

_Last mile_

_Like its yours_

_Like it was never mine_

_Sleeping, dreaming, holding on to that one thought_

_Hoping, praying, that one day you will take my heart_

Simon stopped playing, and finally looked up. Jace was speechless. Simon’s voice, along with the lyrics, and the gentle strum of the guitar. It was- it was-

“ _Gorgeous.”_

“Really?” Simon looked like he had been offered a treat, and Jace grinned. How did he get to be in the presence of someone so talented? He looked so at peace, with his guitar in his lap, a small smile on his face as the buzz faded from playing a song.

“Whoever you wrote that for must be- they must be amazing.” Jace tried not the let the pain on his face show. Simon was clearly already in love, or had been before, so he had no chance. How could he compete with someone that Simon thought of in that way?

“Yeah, I guess.” Simon laughed nervously, “Do you have any thoughts? Suggestions? It’s _so_ rough I need all the help I can get.”

“Maybe, if this is about someone specific, make it more specific,” Jace attempted to articulate what he was thinking, but found himself coming short, “Make it feel like anyone listening to the song is intruding on a personal moment.”

“Wow,” Simon nodded, eyes filled with awe, “That’s super insightful, thank you.”

“No problem,” Jace said, “So, who’s this song about? What are they like?”

“He’s-” Simon got a faraway look in his eyes- “Pretty cool I guess.”

“Cool.” Jace worked hard to not let his heartbreak be too obvious. So Simon _was_ in love with someone. This wasn’t just a generic love song, or something that was for someone he used to love, it was current. It wasn’t for Jace. He pulled out his phone, and pretended to have received a message, standing up, “Shit, I better go, Izzy is getting on my ass about where I am.”

“Oh,” Simon stood too, his smile no longer there, “Okay. I’ll- uh- I’ll see you at the next rehearsal?”

“Yeah,” Jace hoped his smile looked convincing, and ran out of the warehouse before he could think more about this mystery guy that Simon was in love with.

 

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_Some socialising done- I think you guys are going to like what comes out of it (amirite @JaceJaceJace @IsabelleRedLip)_

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_Sleep, here I come_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MET!!!!
> 
> But was it everything they hoped it would be? find out in the next chapter....
> 
> whenever that comes out


	6. Live Long and Prosper, my Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon should have known that things would be awkward between them, and it was totally his fault. He put too much pressure on whatever there was between them. Was there even anything between them in the first place? Oh, God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a while
> 
> im going through all my unfinished fics and trying to finish them. not switching between them but just getting on with one then moving on to the next
> 
> just finished a sterek fake relationship fic from 2015 (check it out if you ship it), and now this!!! Let's get going!!
> 
>  
> 
> hope u enjoy

Simon wasn’t bitter. He totally wasn’t watching Jace with narrowed eyes because he’d _literally poured his heart out_ through a song and had no acknowledgement of it apart from the comments at the time. Jace would hardly even look at him! Maybe he came on too strong. Oh God, did Jace guess that Simon had a huge crush and got scared off? Disaster!

“Simon?” Clary’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.

“Hm?”

“We’re ready for you.” She was kicked back on the wheelie chair in front of the window looking into the recording studio. She worked for a record company in her spare time and managed to get them an afternoon to record the song for the music video. And Simon totally zoned out while Jace was singing.

Awesome.

He brushed against Jace’s shoulder on his way in and tried not to flinch away. He felt so _stupid._ How could he have ever thought that someone like Jace would have feelings for someone like him? Simon wore glasses more than half the time, didn’t own anything that wasn’t a stupid graphic tee, and couldn’t go a conversation without putting his foot in his mouth. Jace was a hot guy with a wicked sense of humour to boot. He was so much better than Simon.

“You ready? Verse two, then straight into the chorus. We’ll use those vocals for the first chorus too. Cool?” Clary had one hand on the button to speak to Simon, and one on her headphones. Izzy was leaning over her chair with a hand on the back, and Simon could totally tell that she was just as into Clary as she was into her. Alright for some.

Jace was sat on the sofa, his arms crossed, looking at Simon through the glass like he could set him on fire. Simon didn’t know what went wrong, but he couldn’t let it affect his performance. This was for Jace and Izzy, after all. A million subscribers was an awesome milestone. He couldn’t let his stupid hurt feelings ruin it.

“Ready.” Simon threw in a thumbs up, and a forced smile. Clary gave him a look that said ‘we’re talking about whatever this is later’. 

The music started to come through his headphones, and he closed his eyes, imagining all the times when he was little and would dance around pretending to be cool, impressing all the girls.

“ _My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I taste her baby pink lipstick and that’s when I’d melt.”_ Simon opened his eyes and found himself trapped in eye contact with the one person he wished he could impress, “ _She whispered in my ear tonight she really was mine.”_

*

Jace was _dying._ Simon seemed so lost in thought every time they rehearsed. He kept trying to make eye contact, but Simon was actively avoiding it. It had gotten to the point where Jace could feel himself glaring, getting grumpy, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop thinking about that damn song. Simon was in _love._ If Jace wanted to be grumpy about his dumb crush being in love with someone else, then he would.

While he was in the studio, Simon was completely in another world. Jace sang the first verse, watching Simon the whole time. For a reaction? He didn’t know. What did he want from the reaction? A sudden moment where Simon would look at him and realise that he really loved Jace and not some other guy?

No, it wasn’t going to happen.

Jace knew he was being grouchy. He sat back on the sofa, staring at Simon with his stupid face and stupid voice and stupid _stupid_ lovability.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the day, not really. It was small comments about what else they could do, where they could harmonise, if they could change the lyrics slightly or add a little extra. It was fun, in a way. Jace almost forgot that he felt so rejected. Of course, then he’d look at Simon and Simon wouldn’t look back at him and he’d be right back at the start.

“I don’t see why I can’t add something,” Izzy crossed her arms, “A female layer would be really cool.”

“It would.” Clary shrugged, “But I’m that voice. No offense, Iz, but Alec wasn’t wrong. You do sound a bit like a dying cat.”

“Just when I was beginning to like you, Frey.” Izzy said in mock offense, and Jace watched as Clary’s pale cheeks turned pink. Interesting.

“Me and Simon both have fairly high voices, then Clary is, obviously, also higher on the scale,” Jace considered Clary, “Could we get this place for another day? Alec’s singing voice is lower than all of ours. It could add something to the end, when we’re just constantly repeating the chorus.”

“That’s a good idea.” Simon nodded approvingly with a small smile. It made Jace’s stomach churn.

“Good luck convincing him to be involved.” Izzy rolled her eyes, “He’s not much of a stardom guy. He’ll be involved in the planning, but probably not the actual video.”

“No!” Simon flailed his arms, “He’s got the right look and everything! Magnus has some awesome outfits planned out for us once we start planning to film.”

“Wait, wait,” Jace held a hand out, “Did you just say Magnus? Magnus, as in Magnus Bane?”

“Yeah.” Simon raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding why Jace was so interested. Which, stupid, because Magnus was a huge YouTuber, how would he know if Jace was a fan or not?

“I don’t think there’ll be any problem convincing Alec to be involved.” Izzy said, and met Jace’s eyes with a smug smile. He felt the same. Alec was going to _flip._

*

“ _What?”_ Alec stood up from where he had been slouched in his chair on his phone, “Are you serious? Magnus Bane- _the_ Magnus Bane- is friends with Simon?”

“You’re clinging to the wrong information, here.”

Izzy scoffed, “I know, I was shocked too. The bigger picture here is that he’s providing costumes and makeup for the video. Are you in or not?”

“Can’t I just come along without being involved? Moral support?”

“No.” Jace crossed his arms.

“Do I really have to sing?”

“Yes.”

Alec stared at Jace, and Jace stared right back. This video had to be _awesome._ They hadn’t uploaded on their main channel since they hit 1,000,000 subscribers, which was over a week ago now. Despite their vlogs on their side channels, they needed something amazing to celebrate. Alec _had_ to be involved. Not only would he make the video and song better, but he was a part of their channel and it only made sense that he would be in it.

“ _Magnus Bane_ , Alec,” Jace said, tilting his head, “How long is it that you’ve been watching him? Two, three-”

“Five years.”

“Oh, my God,” Jace laughed, “You’re obsessed. You’re coming. Capische?”

“Fine.” Alec pushed through gritted teeth, but Jace could see the excitement in his eyes. He held a hand out for Izzy to high five, and smirked when she did it immediately.

 

_Guess who got a certain tall brother to agree to be involved_

_Izzy?_

_Ha ha_

_I know, I’m funny_

_Sure, keep telling yourself that, lewis_

_I will_

 

Simon bit his lip when Jace didn’t reply. Of course. He should have known that things would be awkward between them, and it was totally his fault. He put too much pressure on whatever there was between them. Was there even anything between them in the first place? Oh, God.

“Clary,” Simon said, his breath quickening, “It’s happening.”

“What?” Clary’s head appeared in the doorway to his room, “What’s happening?”

“I think I’m going to cry,” Simon looked up for a moment, thinking, “Or have a panic attack. I can never tell the difference at first please distract me.”

Clary rushed to his side and snatched the phone out of his hands.

“You need to watch some Star Trek and drink some water. No junk food because you know it just makes you feel gross after.”

“And greasy.”

“Same thing.”

“Okay,” Simon took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then let it out again, “No more Jace until we meet again. I need to stop panicking over every interaction.”

“It’s natural,” Clary stroked up and down his arm, “He makes you nervous, and that’s okay. Just don’t force conversation because forced conversations are way more nerve wracking.”

“You’re right.” Simon said, clearing his throat, “Now, what’s this you said about Star Trek?”

 

 

 **_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_I get this whole emotion vs logic thing spock has going on. Emotions are shitty_

**_Clary_ ** _@Clarissart_

_@ThatLewisGuy emotions are always worth the pain, boo!!_

**_TH-THAT’S LEWIS_ ** _@JessisaMess_

_@ThatLewisGuy WHO HURT MY SWEET CINNAMON CHILD????1/1?!?_

**_Hey-ley_ ** _@HaleyJay_

_@ThatLewisGuy you just gotta find the jim that loves u for u_

**_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@HayleyJay if I’m spock then my jim is way in outer space. Live long and prosper, my guy_

“Hey,” Jace scrolled through the replies on Simon’s tweet, “Do you think Simon confessed to whoever he likes? And they rejected him?”

“Is this about that song?” Izzy kicked his thigh, “I told you its probably hypothetical. Simon doesn’t talk to anyone apart from Clary and Magnus and it clearly isn’t either of them.”

“We don’t know that,” Jace didn’t look away from his phone, “If he got rejected then maybe I can get in there. Broken heart means lower standards, right?”

He only got silence in response. He looked up to see Izzy giving him a blatantly judging look.

“What?”

“You’re not seriously considering taking advantage of Simon’s broken heart, right? Because that’s a low move, even for you.”

Jace realised it probably was pretty low, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t considering it. He was desperate, okay? He wanted Simon so badly it _hurt._ Now that he knew what he looked and sounded like in person, how he smelt, how he felt. Jace had never wanted anyone so badly. He didn’t know what else to do. He said as much to Izzy, who kicked his thigh again.

“Reply to his tweet, for starters. And don’t manipulate him. He’d fall for it and it wouldn’t be fair.”

Jace stared at her, and knew she was right. He groaned and opened a new tweet. What should he say?

This was so _hard._

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy I’ve always related to jim more. Wickedly handsome and hot in yellow_

“Why?” Simon moaned, tipping his head back on the sofa, “Why me?”

 

 **_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace comparing yourself to chris pine? Cocky_

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy William Shatner, actually. I thought you were a nerd?_

“Did you just out nerd Simon?” Alec called from his room, and Jace laughed.

“Yeah, I think I just did.”

 

 ** _Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@JaceJaceJace touche. I’ve always found the original series jim more attractive anyway_

“Simon!” Clary slapped him with her phone, “What happened to not flirting on Twitter? What’s wrong with you?”

“I can’t help it!” Simon shouted, “He lures me in and it just happens!”

 

 **_Izzy Lightwood_ ** _@IsabelleRedLip_

_@JaceJaceJace @ThatLewisGuy get a room you two_

**_Clary_ ** _@Clarissart_

_@IsabelleRedLip @JaceJaceJace @ThatLewisGuy I concur_

“Can you two stop power-couple making fun of me?” Jace glared at where Izzy was smirking at her phone.

“Power couple,” She hummed, “I like the sound of that.”

 

 **_IZ IS THE BIZ_ ** _@JaneH_

_CAN WE ALL APPRECIATE THE SWEET SWEET CONTENT WE’RE GETTING RIGHT NOW #Jimon_

**_Lewussy_ ** _@forhim_

_#Jimon is taking over my heart when will THEY ADMIT THEIR UNDYING LOVE_

**_Harry_ ** _@hazfly_

_@JaceJaceJace @ThatLewisGuy this is like the build up in a fanfic ffs. When will we get the sweet satisfaction of the collab? #Jimon_

“What are you doing?” Clary read the tweet he was hovering over the reply icon of, “You’re going to cause a shitstorm, Simon.”

“I know.” It’d be funny, though.

 

 **_Simon Lewis_ ** _@ThatLewisGuy_

_@hazfly @JaceJaceJace soon ;)_

**_Jace Lightwood_ ** _@JaceJaceJace_

_@ThatLewisGuy @hazfly Ominous…….._

“It’s trending again.” Jace couldn’t help his smile. A little something like hope swelled in his gut.

“It’s your own fault.”

“I know.” He sighed, and if it was a little breathy, Izzy didn’t call him out on it.

 

 **_Harry_ ** _@hazfly_

_Guys I think I just died and went to #Jimon heaven_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> booiiii i love writing twitter interactions
> 
> when will my boys stop being oblivious idiots (when i tell them to, obviously)

**Author's Note:**

> see me on tumblr at girlsf0rgirls


End file.
